


Curses!

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-10
Updated: 2001-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex has a lycanthropic disorder. In plain English he's a werewolf. Walter and Mulder try to cope with his behavior.





	Curses!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Curses! by Laurel

Title: Curses!   
Author: Laurel  
E-mail:   
Date: June 2001  
Archive: Yes to DitB, others just ask first  
Pairing: Sk/M/K  
Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex  
Summary: Alex has a lycanthropic disorder. In plain English he's a werewolf. Walter and Mulder try to cope with his behavior.  
Spoilers: None  
Notes: This contains some slightly disturbing moments. Brief discussion of dead/missing animals, mild violence, urination (what? you thought werewolves were potty-trained?) and drooling. This is weird, oddly humorous stuff so don't come crying to me. You have been warned. Please note that Alex has two arms. It's hard to walk on just one hand, you know.

* * *

Mulder was watching "plan nine from outer space" for about the sixtieth time. Walter effectively tuned out the sound of the video and read his book by the lamplight near his cushy chair. The scratching and howling however could not be tuned out. Mulder and Walter looked at each other. Mulder shrugged his shoulders, a pitying look on his face. 

"This isn't going to work."

"Let him out then."

Mulder went to the guest room and took away the chair propped against the doorknob. As soon as he opened the door Alex bounded out. He jumped up on Mulder, snuffling at his crotch, yelping and growling. He was naked, his skin dewy with sweat. His clothes lay in a heap in one corner. Mulder's nostrils were hit full force by the stench of urine.

"Ahhh, Alex. Did you pee in here? Where? It had better not have been on the bed. Walter will kill you," he muttered.

Alex followed Mulder inside on his hands and knees. His knees Had rug burns on them from "walking". His tongue hung out, his face flushed with excitement.

Mulder picked up Alex's favorite blanket. It was a soft, woolen baby blue blanket, worn from numerous washings, torn in places and it stank of piss. There was a pee stain and fresh saliva pools where Alex had slobbered on it.

"Okay, come on, it's just your blanket."

Mulder went out, Alex following. Mulder went to the laundry room. Alex had lost interest and went to the den. He clambered up over Walter, seized his book in his mouth and with a shake of his head, threw it on the floor. He pawed at Walter while Walter patiently sat still. Alex was upside down now, his pert nose diving into Walter's crotch while he shoved his ass into Walter's face. He yelped and pawed at his pants, trying to undo his zipper with his teeth.

"All right, get down." Walter sighed. "Another full moon, Saturday night. Can't I ever get a little peace and quiet on the weekend?"

Alex wasn't listening so Walter smacked his ass and shoved his head none too gently. Alex sprang on the ground, growling and scratching. He bit Walter's thigh, gaining him another smack.

"Enough!" 

Alex's green eyes widened with hurt. Saliva dripped down his chin. He quickly became angry and bared his teeth, growling.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

Walter started to undress. He folded his clothes neatly while Alex butted his head into his crotch some more. His nails were short but they still scratched Walter's legs. 

Alex braced himself, ass high in the air. Walter looked down at the lovely sight and grew hard.

"Good boy."

Alex raised his leg to pee on Walter's chair.

"No!"

Alex whimpered at the shout. His whimpers turned to growls and he started to chew on the leather armrest.

"No!"

Walter shoved his head away. He held out a chocolate bunny he'd stashed in the coffee table and let Alex sniff it before leading him to the bathroom. 

Mulder came out of the laundry room and watched his lovers. Walter wrestled Alex into sitting on the toilet and waited for him to pee.

"Good, now come on."

He led Alex back to the den, waving the chocolate treat in front of him. Alex happily munched on the chocolate bunny, ripping its head off. 

Walter winced as the strong white teeth chewed. He thought of the neighbor's missing dog again and hoped Alex hadn't gotten hold of the little white poodle during one of his episodes.

Later they'd have to take Alex out to one of the empty fields he liked to romp around in, peeing on trees, chasing real wild rabbits, until he tired himself out, ready to sleep the rest of the night.

Walter thought of how wild and instinctive he was at those times. Alex on all fours, growling and stalking a cute little bunny, only to tears its flesh apart, blood running down his arms. Alex bracing himself for sex, a wild animal he and Mulder could barely control or satisfy. Alex, dirty with grass and mud stains who would barely hold still long enough for them to hose him down before they let him in the house.

Mulder looked down at Alex's cute butt in the air, not even mildly disgusted by his chocolate smeared face. He got undressed and wiped Alex's chin. Alex's yelping was halted only momentarily. He was horny as a bitch in heat and only one thing would satisfy him.

He started chewing on Walter's discarded shoe. Walter picked it up and threw the shoe in the corner. He took out lube and started to prepare Alex for penetration.

Alex wriggled around on his hand, anxious for contact.

"The things we do for you love," Walter said softly.

Allex squirmed, yelping and growling. Mulder sat down and petted Alex adoringly. Alex licked his face, nipping at his lips.

"Quit it!"

Mulder wiped the wetness from his cheek. Alex growled in response.

Mulder was utterly fascinated by Alex's condition. Centuries ago, people believed that through the use of special ointments (which most likely contained hallucinogenic drugs) or by wearing a pelt made of animal or human skin, that they could indeed be transformed into a werewolf, or wolf man. In modern days, lycanthropy was recognized as a psychiatric disorder. Alex had all the classic symptoms, such as aggressiveness, hyper sexuality, the feeling that he was turning into a wolf. It all added up. But unfortunately he wasn't a psychiatric case. All the anti-psychotic medication in the world couldn't cure him. Alex was simply cursed. A curse that didn't seem to have a cure, except for the waning moon.

Walter carefully stretched him with two thick fingers. Alex Wriggled and whined impatiently. He bared his perfect teeth to Mulder, who caressed him roughly, the way he liked.

Mulder kissed Alex deeply. His tongue caressed the small space he loved to suckle and explore but he drew back when Alex bit him. Mulder rocked back on his heels, sucking the blood from his lip.

"Damn it, Alex!"

"You should know better Fox," Walter admonished.

Walter slicked some lube on his thick shaft and gripped Alex's hips with bruising force, before slowly entering him. Alex yelped and snarled, grinding his hips back, eager to impale himself on Walter's long, thick cock. Walter bottomed out in his hot, tight ass with a groan.

While Walter fucked Alex mercilessly, Mulder stroked himself lazily.

Walter looked down at Mulder's face and laughed when he saw him drooling nearly as much as Alex did when he changed each full moon.

Alex's moans and whimpers sounded beyond human or even animal tones. They were the sounds of pleasure that man's ancestors might have made, something primitive.

Walter felt his balls draw up and reached down to stroke Alex's cock. The lightest touch sent Alex howling into orgasm. Alex's tight muscles clutched Walter's cock and he slammed into his lover brutally, coming with the same wild animal sound that Alex had made.

Walter collapsed on Alex's back, sending his lover sprawling on the hardwood floor. Alex whimpered contentedly, even with the weight of his lover pinning him to the floor. 

Walter slid out of Alex and lay beside him, running his hands down his spine. He marveled at the play of muscles bunching up and relaxing.

Alex breathed easily and murmured contentedly. His green eyes Were half lidded, his lashes shadowing his expression. He licked Walter happily, nipping at his lips and chin. 

Walter loosely held Alex, not moving. He knew Alex in this form was unpredictable. He was dangerous enough as a man, trained to fight and kill. As a werewolf, he was all animal instinct. His only existence was to fight, feed and rut. 

Alex was hard again in moments. He left Walter lying on the Floor and padded over to Mulder's loose limbed body. Mulder sat still, just as his lover had and let Alex paw him.

Alex braced himself, shoving his butt into Mulder's face. He smelled of musk and sweat, his hole loose and slick with lube and Walter's milky semen.

Mulder sat up with a groan and pushed Alex into position. He entered his lover with a quick thrust and rode him with abandon.

Mulder didn't last long. The sight of his lovers fucking wildly, especially when Alex was not himself, drove Mulder into a frenzy. Alex in this state was not the sweet, generous, romantic lover he usually was. Alex was only interested in his lovers for wild sex. They had to keep Alex indoors with them when the moon shone bright and full, otherwise, Alex would try to hump any man in sight.

Mulder came with a strangled cry and roughly stroked Alex's cock so that his lover would come at the same time.

They collapsed in a pile of sweaty, tangled limbs until they could breathe normally again.

Within moments Alex was hard again, snuffling at their damp crotches and licking their tender organs with his tongue. He yelped impatiently, bracing himself for another round of sex. 

"You're up again, Walter."

"I can't recover that fast Fox."

"He can."

Alex was on the floor, rubbing his hard cock against the oriental rug and whimpering for release.

"Okay, getting ready for round two," Walter said resolutely.

He stroked himself until he was hard again.

Mulder laid back and closed his eyes. He'd need a few power naps to get him through this night.

  
Archived: July 04, 2001 


End file.
